


The Plan

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 A Good Day to Die, F/M, Hiatus Frustration, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Episode 2x13: A Good Day to Die"Detective, I... I won't play into His hand like that. It goes against every fibre of my being," he said and she leaned back, her eyes narrowing in disgust and he felt his heart shatter."Then, you are a coward," she whispered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that I wrote prior to the winter finale and only had to tweek a couple of things once the episode aired: namely moving it from his apartment to Lux itself. Otherwise, my story was more or less spot on with what happened. I also have this piece posted on my FF.net site, but on it, I have listed this piece as complete. I keep my FF.net account for more clean pieces (as I have real-world acquaintances who read my work). For now, this is a one-shot. 
> 
> HOWEVER!!!! IF you'd like me to follow this up with a love-scene chapter, review and let me know what you desire!

“Chloe, please... stay with me, love...”

 

Lucifer held her close, his hand stroking her cheek, wiping at the trail of crimson coming from her nose. She coughed and her lips and teeth were stained with blood. He rocked her back and forth, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Lu... Lucifer,” she gasped, summoning her last reserves of energy to cup his cheek. “It's... it's okay,” she whispered.

 

“I tried!” he moaned, tears seeping from the corners of his eyes. “It should have worked... he told me it would work!” Lucifer whimpered. “Why isn't it working?”

 

“Lucifer...” Her voice was low and weak and he tried to shush her, but she licked her lips and took a deep breath. “I... I love you...” she whispered. Smiling up at him, her eyes slowly slipped closed and her body slackened in his arms.

 

“Chloe?” he gasped, shaking her, his eyes wide with horror. “Chloe, no!” He rubbed at her arms for a second before he pulled her into his own, his grip on her tight. “No!” he cried, not caring that her blood was staining his shirt front. “Chloe, please!” he begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. His chest tightened. “Don't leave me... I... I love you, too...”

 

Lucifer bolted upright, disoriented and staring wildly at the empty bar around him. His chest heaved with each pull of air as he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and felt himself slowly calming down. Running his hand through his hair, he felt a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he frowned. He'd spent a lifetime in hell; he never sweat.

 

Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he turned and placed his bare feet on the tiled floor, appreciating the coolness against his skin. He rested his head on his knees and took long, deep breaths for a moment before pushing himself off the couch that he must have fallen asleep on. His feet brought him to the bar without conscious thought about where he was going and, almost by reflex, he poured himself a drink.

 

He'd slept so little since he saved her that he found himself falling asleep just about anywhere and at inopportune moments. He had sneaked into his bar perhaps an hour or two after closing, knowing Maze would be gone as well as all his guests. He rolled his sleeves up his arms and took his glass before making his way to sit on his piano stool.

 

It had been several months since he'd rescued Chloe, returning just in the nick of time with the antidote. And he'd managed to completely hide from her since, going off the map from everyone and everything that was his old life.

 

Walking away from the detective had truly broken his heart, but his mind swam every time he thought about staying with her now that he knew the truth. His Father had put her in his path on purpose. Lucifer felt used and abused. After all, he'd left hell only six or so years ago and the detective was well into her thirties. His Father had manipulated them both for his own gain and Lucifer was fed up.

 

It was in that moment that Lucifer knew he had to keep his distance. From this point on, she'd get gradually stronger and stronger and, at some point, she'd corner him and demand answers. She had, after all, witnessed the professor slice his own throat and she was no fool. She'd eventually require a real answer about where and how he obtained the location of the antidote for the poison she'd been infected with.

 

He wasn't sure what kind of answer he could offer that wouldn't have his detective running for the hills. His chest tightened. _His_ detective... He really did like the sound of that, but he sighed and took another drink from his glass, knowing now that it was impossible. With a groan, he lifted the cover on the keys of his baby grand and let his fingers brush from one end to the other without pressing any of them.

 

He thought for a moment, thinking of all the songs he knew – and he knew a lot, in a variety of genres – but his mind kept circling around one in particular. He groaned as he thought of it, never having been a huge fan of country music, but the words seemed so achingly appropriate that, without his permission, his fingers began to play the music, his shoulders tense despite how music usually calmed his raging soul.

 

_Last night, I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me_

_And it could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished_

_For one more day with you_

 

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset_

_Maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again, I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still_

_For one more day with you_

 

Lucifer's mind wandered to the sight from his dream, Chloe dead in his arms, and tears sprung to his cheeks once more. His fingers continued to move over the keys and he started to sing again, but his lungs burned as he did, his silent tears robbing him of oxygen he desperately needed.

 

_First thing I'd do is wish for time to crawl_

_I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million 'I love you's'_

_That's what I'd do_

_With one more day with you_

 

Tears shook his shoulders, although he made no noise and, after a while, the tremors halted his playing, his shoulders slumping forward. He clenched his jaw tight and tried to suppress his crying, but he found that a dam had collapsed within him and all the feelings he'd been fighting so hard to ignore came tumbling through his eyes and down his cheeks. He swiped at his face and reached out for another drink, but found the tumbler empty.

 

Fury and rage from the events of the previous weeks burned through him and he hurled the glass at the wall, feeling a little relief at the sound of it shattering and falling to the ground. He sighed, the tears slowing a little, and felt his chest burn with each pull of air. With a moan, he pushed himself up and away from the piano, still needing that drink, and made his way to the bar.

 

“You...” he gasped. Chloe was standing by the counter top, staring at him, her eyes wide. He held her gaze and wanted desperately to get that drink right about now, but he was frozen in place. She took a step towards him and he tensed, wondering if this was an addendum to his prior dream. His subconscious's way of torturing him a little more.

 

Then, her hand made contact with his cheek and his eyes widened in surprise. She was real! His subconscious wasn't _this_ good, to be able to simulate her touch, her scent, her heat... For a split second, he was about to relax into her touch when he suddenly remembered why he'd been avoiding her in the first place.

 

Lucifer twisted out of her grasp and ran to the counter, taking the bottle of strong drink and downing a large swallow straight from the flask. The heat of the drink burned down his chest and he took a deep breath, enjoying the punishing feel of it. Slowly, he turned back to find her standing only a foot or so behind him.

 

“Lucifer,” she whispered and looked like she was about to reach out to him, but his flinch had her curling her arms around her own midsection instead of his. She shrugged and licked her lips and Lucifer had to use every ounce of self-control he had not to pull her into his arms. Her eyes flickered up to his. “How are you?” she asked carefully, smiling.

 

“Small talk?” he asked and stepped around her to make his way back over to his piano, sitting down. He knew he must look like a mess with his shirt cuffs pushed up, his stubble unruly and barefoot, but the look on her face made it perfectly clear that she was too tightly wound and too happy to finally see him to care about that.

 

“Well... I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what to say,” she said, turning towards him, but not moving any closer. “I mean... you moved out and I haven't been able to reach you since you saved me.” His spine straightened involuntarily at her mentioning his saving her; he knew where she was going. “And I...” but the words died in her throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice growing quiet. “Did _I_ do something wrong? Maybe while I was drugged up?” she pushed and his jaw practically fell to the ground.

 

Lucifer forgot about her eventual question. He forgot about how his Father was using her for his own purposes. He forgot about everything in that moment except the need to comfort and reassure her. He rose quickly from his bench and reached out to her, pulling her into his arms, sighing as hers wrapped around his body and held on tight.

 

“You didn't do a thing, Chloe,” he whispered against her hair. “You didn't do anything at all, I promise. I'm so glad you're alright,” he murmured, his hand stroking the top of her hair, enjoying the feel of her warmth pressing into him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rested his cheek on it, holding her tight in the silence of the club for a long time before either of them tried to move.

 

“Lucifer,” she spoke into his chest and he lifted his head off of hers to allow her to look up at him. “I'm so... so grateful to you. I just... I can't imagine how you did it!” Her voice was full of curiosity and he felt himself tensing at her unasked question. Her head tilted to the side as she watched his expression change. “Lucifer?”

 

“I know you need answers, Chloe,” he whispered, his hand cupping her face as his eyes filled with sorrow. “I know it's just your nature to want to understand what happened. And it's what makes you an amazing detective, but...” His eye twitched as he thought of his trip to hell. “I'm not sure you'll like the answers... I'm not sure you'll be able to _cope_ with the answers.”

 

Chloe sighed and took him by the hands, walking slowly over to the couch. She sat down and tugged gently at him to sit just beside her. She leaned back and tucked her legs under her, resting her arm along the back, turned towards him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“I returned to hell to track down the doctor's soul and forced him to tell me the recipe for the antidote.”

 

Lucifer held Chloe's gaze as she stared at him, blinking every so often to let him know he hadn't completely lost her yet. She appeared to digest his answer, but she didn't seem to know how to proceed. She looked at him, her face devoid of any emotion, listening as impartially as she could.

 

“So, you mean this literally, right?” she asked, her voice low. Lucifer nodded. She sighed. “I... I just _can't_ bring myself to accept that you're really the Devil, Lucifer,” she said softly. “It goes against everything I do and don't believe in, because accepting that you're the Devil means accepting God and angels and demons and heaven and hell... but... but I know you wouldn't yank my chain about something like this either. I just... I don't know what to believe anymore.”

 

“I can prove it,” he said, his voice so low she barely heard him. He saw her twitch towards him and he swallowed hard. “I actually _can_ prove that I'm the Devil. Do you remember when I told you that I'd scared off Dr. Linda after that whole sniper case?” he asked and Chloe nodded. “Well, she eventually snapped out of it, thanks to Maze, but... it was because I showed her the... _real me_ , as it were.”

 

“The real you?” she asked and he nodded. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean my true hellish appearance. You know, red skin, flames in my eyes... the whole she-bang.” Chloe blinked.

 

“Red...?” Then, she sat up a little straighter, staring at him, her eyes wide with confusion. “You mean, I really saw that?” she asked and he stared at her, waiting to see if she'd elaborate so he could understand. “I... The player's club... the night I shot you!” she gasped. “When I found you, there was a mirror... and I saw... I thought I'd imagined it, but now... that was real?”

 

“What... what did you see?” he asked, his eyes narrowing and she put a hand to her mouth.

 

“I thought... I _did_... see your face, as you leaned over the girl, but... your reflection... for just a split second, you looked... you looked like... I don't know, like a burn victim!” she gasped, reaching out to rest her fingertips against his cheeks, staring into him. “And your eyes... they flashed! Like a match or a spark or something,” she said, her face still twisted in confusion. Still, she was speaking and not babbling in horror, so he took it as a good sign and nodded his head gently.

 

“You saw correctly, Chloe,” he said matter-of-factly, using her name to keep her calm and grounded. She shook her head a few times and he sat back and closed his eyes, waiting to feel her jump up from the couch and flee Lux as if – pardon the expression – the Devil himself was after her.

 

Instead, he felt her soft hands on his face and his eyes opened as she stared into it, as if looking to see what she'd seen before. He smiled and shook his head and her eyes narrowed.

 

“I control when it appears, Chloe. Unless I'm in a fit of pure rage where my emotions get away from me. But you won't see it unless I reveal it.”

 

“So do it,” she whispered and he stared at her is if she'd grown a second head.

 

“Darling, have you already gone mad without even seeing it? Haven't you been listening?” he demanded and stood up, moving away from the couch as he ran his fingers through his hair. “That's what happens at the crime scenes, detective!” he said. “The girl cowering away from me... the man who lept from the roof to get away... the charlatan preacher who became a believer _and_ a raving lunatic... it's because they saw the Devil in the flesh!” he exclaimed and turned to face her to see if he'd finally managed to drive his point home, only to find her sitting forward on the couch.

 

“I know what to expect, Lucifer,” she said gently and reached her hand out to him. His fear and uncertainty ebbed away and he took her hand, letting her pull him back over and onto the couch. She took both his hands in hers and held them tight. “If not everything, can you show me... something? Anything?” she asked. “Can you, I don't know... just show me your eyes?” Lucifer stared at her for a long time before he nodded his head.

 

“If you insist, Chloe... you know I can't refuse you, but I do wish you'd reconsider!” he said desperately. “I don't know if I could stand to see you run out of here in terror... afraid of me,” he added and watched the corner of her mouth lift in a half-smile.

 

“I might freak out, Lucifer... but I've never been afraid of you... and I don't think I ever could be.”

 

Lucifer let out a little chuckle, hoping against hope that she was right. He let his eyes close and focused on dropping his glamour on his eyes alone. Sighing, he kept his head bent and opened them, staring down into his lap, his irises now flaming red surrounded by blackness. He tensed as he watched her hand enter his field of vision and waited to see what she'd do. Then, she wrapped her slim fingers around his chin and tilted his head up until he met her gaze, watching her eyes widen, not in fear, but in surprise.

 

“Wow...” she gasped. “It's... it's a little unnerving,” she said and his brows drew together. “What?” she asked quickly, releasing his chin, afraid she might have hurt him. “What's wrong? What happened?”

 

“You're still sane?” he asked gently, his eyes reverting to their normal dark brown. She smiled, shy, as she realized that she was, indeed, still coherent and aware.

 

“Yeah... I guess I am.” She looked at him and her head tilted to one side. “Put them back... please?” Lucifer stared at her and a grin curved over his face.

 

“You are amazing, Chloe,” he whispered and blinked them back to fire once more. She took his face in her hands and leaned in, looking at the crackling flames for a moment before chuckling and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, surprising him.

 

Then, Chloe sat back and resumed her position from earlier, her arm draped over the back, her head resting on her hand and her face had become pensive again. Lucifer knew she was thinking about many different things at once and didn't want to disturb her, so he stayed put, leaning back against the couch and waited patiently.

 

“Alright...” she said, sitting up straight. “So, it's all true. You really went back to hell to save me?” He nodded. “And when Malcolm shot you?” Another nod. “You really cut off your wings?” she gasped in surprise and he grinned, nodding silently once more. “Maze is actually a demon, forged in hell... of course she is...” He nodded, but it hadn't really been a question. “And that whole 'desires' superpower thing?” she asked and he shrugged.

 

“It's just my gift. I need to know your desires in order to know how to appropriately punish a person. Hit them where it hurts, as it were.” Then, his eyes narrowed and he weighed the pros and cons of telling her, but he knew that he had to be completely honest with her. “But they don't work on you and I know why now.” Chloe's eyes widened at that. “You're a gift from my Father,” he said and her jaw dropped. “I know; it messed with my head something awful, but it's true. My mum showed me just before I... I found you at your home. I'd... come to confront you, but... well, evidently, I became a little preoccupied.”

 

“I see,” she whispered and looked around for a moment before returning her gaze to him. “So... what? Is it, like, a stork thing? Or...” Lucifer laughed.

 

“No... no, detective, Father sent Amenadiel to bless your parents since they were having troubles conceiving. It seems that Father knew _exactly_ what was going to happen... from my leaving hell to meeting you to... another one of His brilliant bloody plans that He didn't share with anyone!” he growled and Chloe felt a nervous chuckle sneak out.

 

“Are you really complaining?” she asked, looking at him through hooded eyes, their depths filled with doubt. “I mean... do you regret that we met?”

 

“Never!” he gasped immediately and she visibly sighed in relief, but he also let out a sigh and her gaze focused on him. “I just... I hate feeling like a bloody piece on a chess board! The cocky bastard knew what move I was going to make before I made it and... and, worst of all, He let me think that I actually had a chance of out-manoeuvring Him... of escaping Him!” She nodded in thought.

 

“I can appreciate that. I guess that's why you avoided me? You were... trying to fight against His plan for you?” she asked softly and he nodded. She fell silent once more, fiddling with the hem of her shirt for a couple of minutes, biting her lip. “So... I, uh... I still have _loads_ more questions... duh!” she said and smiled when she finally got a laugh out of him. “But, for right now, I only have one important question left to ask.” Lucifer nodded. “Why were you playing _that_ song?”

 

Lucifer's eyes opened wide, not expecting that question in the least. He watched her shrink into the couch, trying to become as small as possible and confusion marred his face.

 

“How long were you standing there, Chloe?” he asked and watched her play with the hem some more, avoiding his gaze. “Chloe?”

 

“A couple lines in?” she said gently, her shoulders shrugging. “I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but... I guess you didn't hear the door latch when I arrived.” Lucifer sat back and stared into his lap for a minute before letting his head roll back and drop with a thud to the couch back, his eyes closing. “Lucifer?”

 

“I had a nightmare.” Lucifer felt her hand wrap around his and he looked back at her for a second, watching her eyes fill with compassion and he found the strength to revisit the dream. “I... I dreamt I was too late... that it didn't work in time...” He cast her a sideways glance and she had tears teetering on the rims of her lower lids. “I held you in my arms and I just kept apologizing that... that I hadn't been quick enough.

 

“And you were so weak. And you reached up and touched my cheek and you told me it was okay, but it wasn't okay and... and you whispered to me and... and I felt you slip away.” Tears flooded his own cheeks as he told her, the feelings washing over him and breaking his heart all over again. “I just sat there, holding you... rocking you in my arms... hoping you'd come back to me, but...” He fell silent for a moment and cleared his throat.

 

“Then, I woke up and...” he chuckled softly. “And I actually came close to thanking Father!” he said and she let out a tiny laugh, but when he looked at her, she was crying herself. “Chloe, love,” he whispered and reached out to cup her face with his warm hand.

 

“And that's why you played _One More Day_ ,” she whispered and he nodded. She let a corner of her mouth tilt upwards. “Funny, if you think about it...” she said and he arched an eyebrow at her. “Well... that you should have a dream like that... the night I show up at your door.”

 

“Every night.”

 

Chloe looked at Lucifer closely and noticed the dark circles under his eyes for the first time since she arrived. Her gaze wandered down to his body and she saw the tension through his shoulders that shouldn't be there anymore since everything was out in the open. His messed hair, his pale skin... he looked exhausted.

 

“Every night?” she breathed. “The same thing?” Lucifer twitched and looked away a little. “Tell me,” she whispered and he looked at her, his eyes swimming with tears once more.

 

“At first... I was just too late. I'd arrive and you were already gone,” he said, clenching his jaw as he spoke. “Then... then, I'd arrive just as they lost you. Tonight, though...” he huffed, swallowing. “Tonight was the worst yet. Telling me it was alright... telling me that you...” he trailed off and shook his head, closing his eyes against the sight of her beside him, but that only allowed his mind to reply the sight of her dying in his arms.

 

“What did I say?” she whispered and he shook his head again, grinding his teeth as he looked into his lap. “Lucifer, tell me, please–”

 

“That you loved me,” he breathed out and the room turned eerily quiet.

 

Lucifer kept his eyes squeezed shut, horrified that he'd actually said it aloud. He knew, after weeks of these terrifying dreams, that he loved her with all of his being, but he knew none of it was real or, if it was, on his terms. It was all a manipulation of his Father's and he wanted Chloe to have a choice. She couldn't get dragged into this mess between him and his Dad. He knew he shouldn't have said anything and let it go, but he never had been able to resist the woman at his side. His throat worked to gulp around a lump, his lungs burning for oxygen that wasn't coming.

 

“You idiot...”

 

Lucifer hadn't known what exactly to expect and, while part of him _did_ expect her to laugh in his face or tell him he was foolish to think she'd ever love him, he hadn't really expected her to truly say it. He nodded his head and kept his eyes downcast. She jumped up from the couch and paced in front of him.

 

“You're a real ass, you know! I mean... You sat there... playing a song about getting a second chance!” she shouted and his brows knit with confusion. This verbal lashing had gone sideways somewhere along the way and he wasn't quite following. “This song about how, if you had a second chance, you'd hold me more and tell me how much you love me!” she screeched and, when he heard the tears in her voice, his gaze swung up to look her at, her face awash with pain. “And what do you do? You hide away from me!” He stood up from the couch. “You coward!” she sobbed and his gaze narrowed.

 

“I am no such thing!”

 

“What else would you call it, then?!” she screamed. “What else would you call someone who's so afraid to accidentally do what his Father wants him to do that he turns away from his entire life? So afraid that maybe someone in his life might be there to do his Father's bidding that he decides to shut every single one of those people out? Lucifer, I didn't know! How could I be a messenger for Him? I told you I didn't even believe in this... stuff!”

 

“Because you don't deserve to be a pawn in His game, too!” he shouted and she stared at him in silence. His hands were balled into fists that hung by his side and anger twisted his face. “You deserve to be at least somewhat in control of your own life!” He groaned and fell back onto the couch, slumping into it like a dead weight. “I thought... I don't know what I thought, Chloe. I... I _hoped_ that maybe... just maybe, if _I_ left you alone... then He would, too.”

 

“You...” she murmured and stared at his silent and defeated figure collapsed on the couch. She took a careful step forward and crouched down in front of him, kneeling with her hands on either side of his legs. “You did this for me?” she whispered and, without even looking up or opening his eyes, he nodded his head. He listened as her breath shook and didn't have to look at her to know she was crying. His eyes squeezed even tighter, refusing to see all that pain in her eyes. “What if I don't care?”

 

At that, his eyes popped open and widened with surprise as she sat back on her heels, her fingers twisting in her lap, her eyes fixed on them and not him. She reached up and tucked a strand behind her ear, blowing out a deep breath before she lifted her eyes back up to his.

 

“What if I'd rather be His pawn than not have you in my life?” she asked softly. “What if I don't care what... or who... brought you into my life? Mine and Trixie's? What if all I care about is that you make our lives better? And that, since you've left, I feel like part of me is missing?”

 

“Detective, I... I won't play into His hand like that. It goes against every fibre of my being,” he said and she leaned back, her eyes narrowing in disgust and he felt his heart shatter.

 

“Then, you _are_ a coward,” she whispered. His spine straightened and he leaned in a little bit closer to her.

 

“I am not a coward,” he seethed, but she didn't back down even a little bit. She got back onto her knees and it brought her right up in his face, her nose only inches away from brushing against his, her eyes swirling with anger.

 

“Then, prove it,” she challenged. “Tell me why you were singing the song. Tell me why a stupid dream of me dying had you so rattled! Tell me _why_ you're trying to protect me from Him!” she shouted, her chest heaving to as she raged. Slowly, the heaving turned from anger to sorrow and she fell back on her heels, looking up at him with tears streaking her cheeks. “Please, Lucifer...” she gasped. “Even if we never speak again... I need to hear you say it... just once!” she begged. “ _Please._ ”

 

“You... you _want_ me to say it?” he asked, bewildered. His head tilted to the side. “You aren't... repulsed to know you'd be letting Him manipulate you?” he asked, his own eyes flooding with tears for the umpteenth time that night. A woeful smile tugged at her lips.

 

“He can do whatever He wants with me if it means I get to keep you in my life. If His plan means I have you by my side... even if it's only for a little while... than I'm happy to go along with it!”

 

Lucifer felt her words echo through his body. She was right; what did it matter if their relationship meant his returning to hell? Or heaven? Or any other possible outcome? Even if he denied himself Chloe, he could very possibly still end up exactly where his Father wanted him! And, in the process, he would have denied himself the only pure happiness he'd ever known in his entire existence and probably would ever know. Was the small _, small_ chance of actually messing up his Father's plan _really_ worth sacrificing a life with Chloe? Her love? Her goodness? _Her_?

 

“I love you!”

 

The words were out of his mouth before he could second guess himself. He knew they were true; he knew as he spoke them that he'd never regret having been honest with her, no matter how their story ended... if it ever did. As he spoke the words, he felt a weight lift from his chest and his whole being felt lighter suddenly. He looked down at Chloe and she was still crying, but she also had a smile stretching from one ear all the way to the other. He took her face in his hands.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Darling, I love you. I truly do!” he gasped as she was about to lean in for a kiss, but he held her face in place and pulled back from her a few inches. Her eyes went wide, worry and doubt creeping into them, but he had to get one last thing off his chest. “I do love you, Chloe, but...” He sighed and and swallowed hard. “You need to see,” he said gently. “You deserve to see the real me before you make any kind of promise or declaration, Chloe. I... I won't trick you into loving me. And I won't let Him trick you... You need to know exactly what I am.”

 

“You're going to show me?” she breathed out and he nodded in silence. “I... I know your face is red, but... are you red... everywhere?” she asked, looking at the open V of his dress shirt. He closed his eyes and nodded. “Does... does it hurt?” she hiccoughed and held her breath as he shook his head. “Oh... okay, then,” she sighed. “I just... I don't want you to do it if it hurts you,” she said and he looked up into her eyes, wide with concern for him, and he smiled.

 

“It doesn't hurt, darling. Not anymore. It's sort of like what you humans call scar tissue,” he explained. “Looks worse than it feels, I promise.” Then, he took a deep breath. “Are you ready? Would you like to... I don't know... put some distance between us first?” She shook her head.

 

“I know you won't hurt me, Lucifer... no matter what you look like,” she whispered and got a tiny nod, watching him intently. His eyes started to slip closed, but she asked him not to, forcing them back open. “I want us to watch each others' reaction. I want you to see that I'm okay with this, Lucifer. Please... don't close your eyes.”

 

“ _Okay._ ” His voice was barely above a whisper. With one last smile, he let the glamour fade completely. The skin seemed to fade away to reveal the angry red flesh beneath and she saw it peaking through the open collar of his shirt. His face, chest, arms, feet... and she imagined _elsewhere_ as well and winced as she stared at him. “It's okay,” he said and she looked up to find he'd closed his eyes.

 

“No!” she gasped. “Lucifer, please... open your eyes,” she asked and he let them open a crack to see a soft smile on her lips. “It's not what you think; I promise,” she said and inched a little closer to him. “It's just that... it looks so painful. It's so bad that it pains me to imagine how awful it must have been,” she said and hesitantly held out her hand to him. “Only if it won't hurt you!” she added quickly, making to pull it away, but his smile shone through the mangled flesh.

 

Lucifer held her gaze and took her outstretched hand in his, placing it just inside his shirt over his heart. The heat that emanated from him was intense and she felt warmth spread through her limb, like standing by a fireplace. She looked up at him and smiled and, when he smiled back, she closed the small distance left between them to press her lips every so softly to his for no more than a second.

 

“I still love you,” she whimpered and watched him smile, his human appearance re-materializing to conceal the scarred figure he'd shown her. She sighed, relaxing. “But I have to admit; I much prefer you looking like this!” she said with a grin and he chuckled beneath her hands as she wrapped them around her neck, holding him close as he slid off the couch to kneel right in front of her, her body pressing into his. “I will admit something else,” she said and watched as he looked down at her, his face neutral as he listened. She leaned up and put her lips to his ear. “Your fire eyes are a bit of turn on,” she whispered.

 

When she pulled back, the eyes in question were blazing, not only with flames, but with desire, and his grin was positively sinful as he leaned in for another kiss. His fingers cradled the back of her head as his lips worked over hers and she moaned against his mouth. Her hands gripped at the collar of his shirt and left them slide inside, the tips of her fingers dancing over the base of his neck with feather-light touches. He groaned and pulled back from her.

 

“I love you, Chloe Jane Decker,” he whispered and her eyes widened for a moment. Then, she gave him a slap on the shoulder and he flinched, mostly for show. “Ow!” he said and his lower lip pouted as he stared down at her. “What on earth was that for?” he asked and she pulled an exaggerated grimace to her face.

 

“You made fun of my middle name,” she said, pouting like he just had. “I was named for my dad,” she said softly and his eyes slipped closed with a groan, his shoulders drooping with understanding. “But you _did_ take the time to learn it... so...” she added and his eyes opened a sliver. “I guess I can forgive you,” she teased, letting a finger trail up and down his exposed chest. He shivered.

 

“I'm sorry, love.” he said, pulling her more fully against him. “And you do wear it beautifully,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She sagged against him and let out a shaky breath. He lifted his head away and stared into her blue eyes, his hand holding her face and he sighed at the sight of the creature in his arms. “I love you, Chloe,” he said softly. “And regardless of Father's plan or whatever Amenadiel or mum come at us with or whatever happens to us... you can always count on my loving you with all my heart.” A tear slipped from her cheek and his thumb brushed it away. “ _My_ detective,” he whispered and she curled into his touch like a cat with a smile of bliss on her lips.

 

“I like the sound of that,” she hummed and wiggled against him, making him groan.

 

“Would you like me to truly make you mine?” he murmured, returning his lips to her neck and suckling at the flesh, making her moan.

 

“Hmm... let me think...” she taunted, turning her head to nibble on his earlobe as he kissed her, chuckling at his growl. “Become the Devil's lover? Doesn't really sound like a good idea...” He lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes sincere and hooded.

 

“Then be my everything, Chloe,” he whispered, brushing her hair from her face. “My partner, my lover... my love, my soul mate... Chloe... be _mine_ ,” he said softly and she curled her arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

 

“Now _that_ sounds like a _good_ plan.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, if I got reviews, I'd write a love scene between them. Also, i'd like to thank kanshou87 for suggesting I use Unsteady, but I had a playlist going while I was writing and this song jumped out at me more in this context. Maybe my next fic. 
> 
> I hope you like where I took it. Perhaps a little OOC, and yet, somehow... I don't think it is though.

Chapter 2:

 

The elevator pinged its arrival at Lucifer's penthouse. He reached in and pushed the button to turn the lights on, looking around at the sheets covering everything. Chloe wrapped her arms a little tighter around his waist where she was nestled beneath his arm. He looked down at her.

 

“I came to see you,” she whispered, watching as his brow knit in confusion. “Right after I was discharged from the hospital?” she clarified and he nodded in understanding. “I flipped on the light and found it like this.” She looked around the apartment and sighed. “I... I didn't know what to do,” she said, looking anywhere but at him. “I think I stood... in this exact spot for almost half an hour... I couldn't move. All I could think was... did I scare him off? Did I do something wrong? Is he okay?”

 

“I'm so sorry, darling,” he said, squeezing her into his side and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She rested it against his chest and wrapped both arms around his waist. “C'mon... let's rectify the situation,” he said and she smiled up at him.

 

Together, Chloe and Lucifer moved into the apartment and began whipping the sheets off of his furniture, although they left his outdoor pieces for another day. The couch, the seats, the bar and stools... They made their way around the room until they came to the last piece: his piano. With a flourish, Lucifer pulled it off, sighing at the sight of it gleaming in the dim light. He ran his hands over the large instrument before making his way to the seat, his fingertips playing a tinkling couple of notes.

 

“I've missed you,” he whispered to the piano, grinning when he saw Chloe looking at him with a smile.

 

“I've missed it, too,” she said softly. “I love to listen to you play... even though I never told you! You're ego was big enough without knowing that I like your piano playing, too,” she teased and he sat down, scooting to one side to leave a space for her. She took it and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. “Play something... please,” she whispered, tilting her head to look up at him.

 

“Any particular request?” he asked, flexing his fingers. She shook her head and sat up, giving him room to play. He thought for a moment before smiling to himself and playing the first few notes of a familiar power ballad. “Will this do?” he teased and she chuckled, nodding as he began to sing.

 

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

 

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

 

His fingers danced along the keys, his shoulders leaning into the piano as he played, visibly feeling the music. The sound relaxed her and she felt herself fall under its spell, her eyes turning up to look at him. He could feel her gaze and, never missing a note, he continued to play. When he began to sing again, he grinned as Chloe joined in.

 

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

 

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

 

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

 

“Lucifer,” she whispered, his hands playing the last strings of the song as she reached her hand up around his neck. He stopped mid-note to wrap his arm around her, pressing his lips against hers. She giggled and he pulled back, staring at her quizzically.

 

“Something funny, detective?” he drawled, making the way he said her title sound almost... erotic! She hummed and shook her head, but when she leaned in to kiss him again, he dodged her embrace. “Naughty girls who don't tell the truth don't get rewards,” he teased and she rolled her eyes.

 

“You consider yourself a _reward_?” she laughed, but his lips had found the little spot on her neck that had her whimpering and he smirked against her skin.

 

“Darling, the way you were responding in my arms downstairs? You'd be hard-pressed to try to convince me you think otherwise.” He pulled away and watched as her cheeks burned red beneath his gaze. “Ooh, this is looking more and more promising... and naughty!” he added as her blush darkened. “Come on, Chloe... tell me,” he whispered. She kept her eyes downcast.

 

“After our first kiss... I had a dream... We were making out,” she said as quickly as possible, but his hum of approval had her blushing more, her ears turning pink. “In it, you... may... have... lifted me onto the piano... as a pit stop on our way to the couch,” she said and, when she finally looked up, his eyes had darkened to almost black as he looked at her. Without a word, he stood from the bench, turned and picked her up, making her squeak in surprise, then set her down atop the piano, her legs landing on keys, a discordant string of notes vibrating through them both.

 

“Something like this?” he asked, his face a breath away from hers, but still not kissing her. She nodded and their noses brushed as she did. He sucked in a breath. “What happened next?” he asked and she panted with anticipation.

 

“This...” she gasped and grabbed hold of his shirt, yanking it open, buttons skittering across the floor to leave his chest exposed to her wandering hands. She threaded her fingers through his hair and finally tugged him into a kiss, both of them tasting and savoring the feel of the other. She moaned his name and let her hands slide the fabric down his arms to leave him in his slacks, still barefoot.

 

“And then...” he mumbled against her lips and she smirked.

 

“Well... we made our way to the couch,” she moaned and he moved to pick her up, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. “But you don't _have_ any love handles for me to find!” she pouted and one of his eyebrows quirked upwards. “Horns, Lucifer... if my dream, you had horns and you called them your 'love handles',” she teased with a smile and he looked at her as if she'd just sprouted a pair of her own.

 

“Horns? Love handles?” he asked and she chuckled at his disgusted expression. “I bet that's when you knew you were dreaming,” he said, but she bit her lip and he groaned at the sight.

 

“Actually, I quite liked them. Maze woke me before I had a chance to... put them to _good_ use,” she taunted and he leaned in, kissing the shell of her ear.

 

“Darling,” he said, his voice soft as silk. “Once I get down there, you won't _need_ to hold me in place,” he assured her and she shivered in his arms, feeling her panties dampen. “In fact... the only need for love handles that you'd have would be to pull me away. I'm not sure I'll ever want to stop... _exploring_ you once I start.” When he pulled back from her ear, her eyes were dilated with desire and she crashed her lips against his once more.

 

With a moan, he picked her up off the piano, more notes hanging in the air as her calves caught several keys, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his erection poking at her through his slacks and her jeans. Chloe's soft whine spurred Lucifer towards his bed and stopped only just as he was about to drop her on it.

 

“Darling,” he gasped, lifting his head from her and indicating the bed behind her. She looked down and saw it was still covered in a white sheet. “Would you like to do the honors?” he asked and she grinned. He leaned her down and she reached out, grabbing hold of the corner of the sheet and pulling it off the bed. It no sooner landed in a heap on the floor than he let her drop onto it, watching with delight as she bounced and laughed.

 

“Lucifer!” she chuckled, but it died in her throat when he crawled onto the bed, like a panther stalking its prey. “Lucifer,” she said again, but on a sigh, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her touch and reached to the hem of her shirt, lifting slowly, his fingers tickling up her sides and his thumb flicking casually across her nipple as he pulled it up and off. He smirked at her gasp.

 

“Beautiful.” He moved to reach for her bra clasp behind her, but she stopped him and smiled. Pulling her hair to drape over one shoulder and out of the way of the hooks, she reached behind her and undid it. Then, looking him in the eye, she slid the straps down her arms and pulled away the black cotton fabric, grinning as his eyes went wide. “Chloe!” he groaned, sounding choked.

 

“You've seen it before,” she whispered, then pursed her lips. “Twice, even,” she pointed out and he fought visibly to control himself.

 

“Yes, well... _Hot Tub High School_ isn't even in HD,” he said, then leaned forwards, his eyes roaming all over her. “And... catching you naked because you dropped a towel and... this... deliberately stripping for me... Not even remotely the same thing,” he declared and pulled a nipple into his mouth, leaving Chloe gasping for air.

 

“Oh, Lucifer,” she sighed. Her fingers threaded through his hair, her nails scraping on his scalp, and it seemed to spur him on. He redoubled his efforts, suckling, nipping, laving her breast with his tongue. When he was satisfied with how hard it had pebbled, he released it and kissed his way across the valley between to latch on to the other bud. She mewled and, although his mouth worked on the second, he let his fingers continue to roll and lightly tweak the other.

 

“Chloe,” he moaned, catching it between his teeth and pulling lightly, listening as her breathing hitched higher and higher. His chuckle vibrated through it and she choked on air. Slowly, his lips returned to hers and he pulled her into a deep kiss, both of them clutching at each other blindly.

 

“Oh, Lucifer!” she whimpered and he shivered at the way she said it; it sounded wonderful when she gasped it out like that, like she needed him the way she needed her next breath. He leaned back and stared at her for a long time. It took several seconds for her to realize he was no long doing anything and her eyes popped open to study him. “Lucifer?”

 

“Chloe...” he said, his thumb caressing her cheek gently as he carefully chose his words. “I... I know this will matter to you, so I want to be honest; I've never understood the difference you humans find between having sex and making love. Will you... can you explain it to me?” he asked, his brows drawn down in concentration. “I'm sure you'd rather the latter for our first time and... well, I want to make sure I do it right for you, love.” Chloe's eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked up at him.

 

“The fact that you're worried about it is half of it right there. You want it to be special for me?” she asked and he nodded his head. “And not just because of your... reputation?” she pushed and his brows drew together.

 

“Darling, this has _nothing_ to do with that!” he gasped, looking almost hurt. “I just... I can't explain it, but... even though we're about to have sex, the _only_ thing on my mind right now is making you happy! I want you to feel special, yes, but I also want you to feel... cherished. Worshipped! I want to take care of you... to the point of...” His eyes widened. “To the point of not even caring about my own pleasure.” He looked down at her and her soft smile said everything he needed to know. “That's the difference, isn't it?” he asked softly. “This is what it feels like to want to _make love_ to someone?” She nodded.

 

“Pretty much,” she said, a gentle sob tugging at her chest. “And I want to do the same for you, Lucifer,” she told him and brushed her hand over his chest. “I don't want to talk about your other lovers, but... I know what you heard during the interrogations hurt a little,” she said. “At the time, I was too jealous and focused on my own feelings to care. Now I can see...”

 

“Darling, I have you in my arms, in my bed, and you've told me you love me... do you really think I give even the slightest damn about any of them right now? They can't hold a candle to you, love!” Her smile at that was radiant and she leaned in for another kiss, letting her fingers brush down his chest and glide over the tight tent of his pants. He groaned.

 

Lucifer reached between them and pushed her hand away before moving to undo the fastenings on her jeans, flicking the button open easily and pulling the zipper down. His thumbs hooked into the open waist and he pulled on them, making Chloe lift her hips to allow him to remove them and her panties entirely. As he dragged them off one leg at a time, he leaned in and pressed open-mouth kisses to the revealed skin, starting at her hips, all the way down to her ankles, alternating legs the whole way.

 

“Mmm....” He pulled them off and sat back, watching her look up at him, and felt his throat tighten.

 

“Chloe Decker... you are the most... amazing and beautiful creature I've ever beheld,” he whispered, his voice soft and low and she felt her heart speed up. He moved over her to press a kiss to her lips, but she put a hand to his chest, reaching to the buckle of his slacks, opening the clasp one-handed. He grinned down at her.

 

“Last time,” she murmured, “I didn't allow myself to appreciate the view,” she explained and she got to her knees and pushed him off the bed to stand in front of her. She pulled the belt out in one go, making them both gasp. She licked her lips and flicked open the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down, tugging them down his legs to let them pool around his ankles. When he stepped out of them and gave them a kick out of the way, she took a deep breath. “Point of no return, right?” she whispered, letting her fingers hook in the waistband of his black satin boxers, about to pull them down, when he stopped her.

 

“Darling,” he said, his eyes focused on her face, sincerity and honestly shining in them. “If, at any point, you're uncomfortable... you _do_ know, don't you? All you have to do is say the word, and we stop... I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do,” he vowed, lifting her hands and pressing kisses to her knuckles. Her breath caught in her throat.

 

“Lucifer,” she gasped, her eyes swimming with moisture. “You have no idea how much that means to me...” she said softly, but she bit her lower lip, making him growl and rehooked her index fingers into the elastic of his shorts. “But, right now... there's absolutely nothing I want more... than to spend the rest of the night with you.” With that, she dragged the boxers down, letting his raging erection bob, making him hiss as the fabric brushed over the sensitive flesh. “ _Wow..._ ” she breathed out, watching with a grin as his cock throbbed under her gaze..

 

“Chloe!” he groaned as she wrapped her hand around his base, her thumb stroking up and down his length. He thrust against her hand and she felt a thrill run through her, moving up and down his shaft once... twice... a pace developed. Lucifer grunted with each pump and Chloe crouched down to bring it to her lips, pressing a kiss to the head. Lucifer whimpered.

 

“Chloe, please!” he begged, threading his fingers through her hair to lift her mouth away from him. “Please... you don't... I don't want this for the first time... not for you or me!” he said, taking her face in his hands and bringing her to her knees to press a kiss to her lips, smiling. “Please... let me take care of you first,” he asked and dipped his head to suck on one of her nipples. Her head fell back and moaned.

 

“I feel bad... letting you do all the work,” she managed between soft sounds of pleasure and he let one of his own out as he teased her breast.

 

“On the contrary. _This_ isn't work; _this_ is nirvana,” he mumbled, kissing his way across the dip between her breasts, his scruff tickling and scratching as he reached his goal of her other nipple. “I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more than making you cum over and over... and _over_ ,” he said, the closed his lips around her second breast, his tongue's tip flicking back and forth against the hard peak, grinning at the little whimpers that escaped her.

 

Gently, he released her second breast and took her by the shoulders to lay her softly down on his bed. He kneeled over her and kissed his way down her body, making sure to commit each and every inch of skin to memory by sound, be it laughter where she was ticklish to moans where she was particularly sensitive. Putting one hand to her hip, he rolled her onto her stomach and repeated his ministrations across her shoulders, down her spine and on her ass cheeks, taking the time to rasp his stubble against them, delighting in the sounds she made.

 

“Perhaps another time,” he whispered as he ran a finger up the crease of her backside, chuckling when she gasped.

 

“Lucifer!” she said, looking over her shoulder at him. “I mean... I've never...”

 

“Plenty of time for that, darling,” he said and kissed both cheeks. “Maybe we might even let you have _your_ way with _me_ ,” he said and she let out a feral growl. “I hoped you'd like that idea,” he said, then turned her back over onto her back, staring at her naked body as it shivered.

 

“Lucifer.”

 

“May I taste you, love?” he asked as his hands wrapped around her knees and slowly spread her legs. He got to his knees and moved himself between her open legs as she nodded up at him. He reached a finger to her and dragged it right up her slit. When he brought it up to his lips, it glistened with her juices and she trembled with desire when he sucked the finger into his mouth and vocalized his appreciation for her flavor. “Delightful,” he said and laid down on the bed, positioning his head at the apex of her thighs, inhaling deeply.

 

“Lucifer, please,” she begged, the sound of him smelling her making her squirm with the heat. He let his fingers dance over her hipbones for a moment, skimming close to where she wanted him, but still not touching her where she needed. She wriggled in his arms until he wrapped them under her thighs and over to hold them open for him. “Please!” she gasped and he smiled up at her.

 

“With pleasure,” he groaned and finally leaned down to put his lips to her core. He sealed his mouth over her opening and sucked gently, chuckling into her as she gasped and grunted and moaned in reply, her hips rising into his mouth. His tongue snaked out and into her, the tip finding the roughed bundle of nerves just inside her warmth. He rubbed at it, prodded it with his tongue and grinned against her as she began to thrash on the bed.

 

He lifted away and her gaze snapped downwards to look at him positioned between her legs. His face glistened with her cum and, when he caught her gaze, he let his eyes burn with fire before leaning back in and sucking her clit into his mouth.

 

“Fuck!” she moaned, her breath getting shorter and shorter the more he worked at her pleasure center, his tongue sneaking out to play with it. She began to pant and he felt her thighs quivering on either side of his head and he knew she was so, _so_ close. Grinning, he released one of her legs and, just as she began to spasm, her orgasm just cresting, he slid two fingers into and massaged the same bundle as before while he tongued her clit.

 

“Lucifer!” The sound was torn from her throat as her orgasm tore through her, ripples of pleasure crashing over her, setting her whole body trembling. “Yes!” she gasped. “Yes! Yes!” It was a chant, a mantra and, in all honesty, the only word her mind could manage to force through her lips, desperately hoping it would help keep this amazing feeling going. One hand fisted in his hair, her nails scraping his scalp, while the other gripped the sheets, twisting them and almost digging her nails right through them.

 

“Gorgeous!” he gasped, his tongue licking up the escaping fluids, drinking her like a cat drinks its milk. He continued to toy with her clit and began to curl his fingers within her, the tips of his index and middle finger rubbing over the nerve cluster within and she trembled through her first orgasm into a second, her cries louder than before. He felt her walls contract around his fingers and he began to moan against her clit, growing anxious to feel that same flutter around his rock-hard cock.

 

“Yes!” she hissed as the second wave began to ebb, leaving her a shivering mess in the middle of his ridiculously large bed. Her head rolled and her back arched off the bed as she stretched her body, making him groan. The sound from deep in his throat is what brought her back to reality and her eyes widened as she realized she still hadn't felt him inside of her yet. A situation she planned to rectify right now. “Sit down,” she told him, moving to let him take a seat at the head of the bed.

 

Lucifer crawled up the bed and sat there, leaning back to press his back against the headboard. Chloe grinned and whipped her hair to the side before leaning down and taking half his length into her mouth before he could say a word. Instead, he just groaned and she chuckled around his pulsing erection at the sound of his head falling back with a thud. His hand found its way into her hair and she felt him tug gently to lift her off, but she resisted, forcing him further into her mouth. He choked on air.

 

“Chloe!” he grunted and she hollowed her cheeks as she took him as deep as possible for a moment before releasing him with a loud _pop!_ He very nearly whimpered at the loss, but when he opened his eyes to look at her, she had made her way up the bed and was mid-way through swinging one leg over his lap to position her heat against the head of his erection, straddling him on her knees. He moaned as the warmth radiated from between her legs and his hands wrapped around her hips, holding her in place for a moment.

 

“Darling,” he gasped. “You're sure?” he asked one last time. Biting her lower lip – which made him growl with arousal – she reached a hand between them and took the head of his cock in her hand and positioned him at her slit, then sank down ever so slowly. The sound of the joined moans filled the room. She kept sinking down and down, feeling his girth fill and stretch her and finally stilled when she felt her clit rub against him.

 

“ _Lucifer_!” she said on a breath, a low moan hissing through the air as she swiveled against him, giving herself a second to adjust to his size, larger than any man or toy she'd ever had. In a flash, the slight discomfort gave way to pure need; the need to feel the friction of his cock sliding in and out of her hole. The need to feel her body slide against his as she rode him. The need to finally be his!

 

A inch at a time, she lifted her body, letting him slide out of her and she paused, hovering with just his head still in her. Then, she let herself slide back down in one thrust, grunting as he filled her. She gasped when his hands left her waist to massage up her abdomen until they cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking over the nipples. She lifted and slammed back onto him again, but didn't wait as long. Passion was demanding its completion and she felt her loins trembling already at the feel of him inside her.

 

“Breath-taking!” he gasped and sat up so their chests brushed against each other with each thrust. His arms wrapped around her back and she grinned as his eyes turned to fire once more.

 

“That's so sexy!” she moaned as he took her by the waist and began to lift and lower her, helping to set a rhythm. She grunted with each undulation, his thick head curving right into her walls, pushing all the right buttons. “Hng!” she moaned and put her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she began to pump faster. Her breath came in pants, her eyes slipping closed as she moved faster and soon, Lucifer was thrusting harder as well, meeting each of her downward motions with a sharp upward pistonning movement of his own hips. “Umph!”

 

“Cum for me, Chloe,” he whispered, feeling her beginning to flutter around his cock, clutching at it every time he pulled out. His eyes still flaming red as she rode him, he reached a hand between them, splaying his fingers on her stomach while his thumb reached down to find her clit, rubbing and circling it, feeling it grow larger and larger as he stimulated her. She began to whimper, her breath catching in her throat as the friction brought her closer. “Look at me,” he whispered and they locked eyes. “Cum,” he commanded. “Cum for me, love,” he whispered and watched as she fell apart in his arms.

 

“LUCIFER!” she screamed, strangling his cock with her vaginal walls, squeezing around him and milking him as she spasmed and, although in the throws of her own orgasm, she pumped one last time to push him over the edge with her.

 

“CHLOE!” he roared into her ear, both of them screaming and howling in delirious pleasure as their climax splintered through them. Stars burst in Chloe's eyes and Lucifer's grip on her would surely leave bruises as they rode each other through it, pushing it, making it last as long as possible.

 

The sensations wouldn't cease! Every time one felt the other beginning to regain their proverbial footing, they pushed them back over into another wave of bliss. As Chloe began to relax, Lucifer's hands returned to her clit and his lips nibbled on her neck, sending her back into orbit, which, in turn, had Lucifer groaning her name again as she continued to press around his still hard member.

 

“FUCK!” she screamed again and her nails racked across his shoulders, making him howl once more, both of them gasping for breath.

 

It was several long minutes – wave after wave after wave of pleasure – later when the exhaustion finally had them falling onto the bed, their chests heaving against each other as she laid on top of him. He'd lost some of his size, but he stayed inside of her, enjoying her heat surrounding him as they lay recovering.

 

“Chloe?” he whispered softly when he felt droplets trickling down his chest from where her head lay against him. When she lifted to face him, he saw the tears in her eyes and his own widened with worry. “Darling, what is it? Are you alright? Did I do it wrong?” he asked quickly and she smiled, licking her lips.

 

“I'm wonderful, Lucifer,” she breathed out, pressing a soft kiss to his chest, just above his heart and he relaxed, but only a little. “That was just... That was beautiful, Lucifer,” she said. “I've... I've never felt so wanted... so desired,” she said, her hand on his chest and her chin resting on that hand. “That was definitely _making love_ ,” she said, pressing another kiss to his sternum. His lips curled in a half smile.

 

“It was?” he asked softly, unsure, and she felt her heart warm. “I did it right?” he double-checked and Chloe couldn't help but smile at him. For all his cockiness and self-confidence, he looked almost innocent in that moment, worried that he hadn't lived up to her expectations.

 

“Lucifer, sweetheart...” she whispered, testing the term of endearment and, judging by the large smile on his face, he liked it. “You did it perfectly. _You_ were perfect,” she said and reached up to kiss his near lips. The stretching movement made her gasp, feeling his hard-on returning as he remained seated in her. “Really?” she gasped and moaned when he wiggled his hips against her. “Hmm...” She clenched in response.

 

“Ssh,” he hushed as she began to move, holding her still with his hands on her hips. He leaned his head into hers and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, his fingers trailing up and down her back as he rolled her hips ever so slowly, making them both moan. He wanted to have sex with her. He wanted to fuck her and let her fuck him. He wanted to show her wild and crazy and _deviant_ passionate release. But, for tonight – right now – he was truly enjoying this new world of making love to someone that held his heart. He drew circles at the base of her back and hugged her close “Easy, love. We have all eternity.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone. I'll be posting existing stories from my FF.net account onto this site as well, not all smut. I'd appreciate reviews of encouragement! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, please, like I said in the author's notes at the start, if you'd like a smutty second chapter to this, review and let me know!!!


End file.
